1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of heat exchangers, and more particularly to a novel heat exchanger adapted for use in connection with a conventional fireplace for superheating ambient air in a room and discharging the superheated air back into the room for heating purposes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to convert heat in one area to another area by means of an exchanger. In some instances, the heat exchanger is for producing steam or other forms of energy. The basis for such an exchange is to avoid waste of thermal energy and to convert thermal energy into a usable form. In this connection, it is noted that heat is produced in a fireplace by means of fossil fuel, wood fuel, gas fuel or the like, being combusted in the firebed of the fireplace. The heat generated by the combustion is generally conducted through a chimney for dissipation into the outside environment. In some instances, a certain amount of heat is conducted in front of the fireplace into the room for room heat.
Although a fireplace is useful in heating the room, a great portion of the thermal energy or heat is lost through conduction via the chimney. The heat produced and introduced into the room through the frontal area of the fireplace is relatively small and inefficient. Therefore, the thermal loss is great and does not gain efficiency through conventional fireplaces.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a means for exchanging the thermal energy or heat within a fireplace into usable heat energy that may be introduced into the room in which the fireplace is constructed. In such an environment, it would be helpful to heat ambient room air so that it can be circulated for room heating purposes.